1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements to medical equipment and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a bio-medical injector means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time there are three basic types of injections given with a hypodermic apparatus. One type involves the injection of the hypodermic into the fatty area or fatty tissues of the body, and is commonly referred to as a "Sub-Q" injection. Another type is the application of the hypodermic apparatus directly into a vein, and this is commonly known as an "IV" or an intravenous injection. This third of the basic types of hypodermic usage is the application of the apparatus directly into a muscular area, and this is usually referred to as an "IM" or intramuscular injection. In many instances, a patient requiring any of these basic types of injection medication is required to utilize a self-injection method, as for example, a diabetic person, or the like. The application of many of these injections is difficult, painful and unpleasant, and as a result the medication may not be rendered correctly or at sufficient time intervals, which may have undesirable consequences for the patient or person required to use self-injection techniques. Many attempts have been made to provide improved injecting apparatus for facilitating the overall injection operations, whether or not the operation is a self-injected one. Examples of such solutions to the problems are shown in the Kayden Pat. No. 2,295,849, issued Sept. 15, 1942, and entitled "Attachment for Hypodermic Syringes;" the May Pat. No. 2,679,843, issued June 1, 1954, and entitled "Injection Apparatus;" the Tibbs Pat. No. 3,702,608, issued Nov. 14, 1972, and entitled "Painless Injection Device with Powered Plunger;" The Steiner Pat. No. 3,702,609, issued Nov. 14, 1972, and entitled "Hypodermic Syringes, in Particular Self-Injecting Syringes;" The Haller Pat. No. 4,067,334, issued Jan. 10, 1978, and entitled "Self-Injecting Hypodermic Syringe Device;" the Wagner Pat. No. 4,114,619, issued Sept. 19, 1978, and entitled "Automatic Injecting Apparatus;" The Tischlinger Pat. No. 4,178,928, issued Dec. 18, 1979, and entitled "Self Injector;" the Harris Pat. No. 4,185,627, issued Jan. 29, 1980, and entitled "Device for Inserting Syringe;" The Haller Pat. No. 4,198,975, issued April 22, 1980, and entitled "Self-Injecting Hypodermic Syringe Device;" the Wardlaw Pat. No. 4,227,528, issued Oct. 14, 1980, and entitled "Automatic Disposable Hypodermic Syringe;" the Rocker Pat. No. 4,231,368, issued Nov. 4, 1980, and entitled "Device for Intramuscular Injections, Especially of Insulin;" the Becker Pat. No. 4,333,459, issued June 8, 1982, and entitled "Intramuscular Injection Device Suitable for Insulin Injections;" and the Reynolds Pat. No. 4,407,283, issued Oct. 4, 1983, and entitled "Self-Injecting Syringe." Although some of the foregoing patents utilize a relatively small amount of electrical design in the construction and operation thereof, none provide any "electronic brain" which may greatly facilitate the overall use and/or operation of a bio-medical injection apparatus.